Lost Memories
by DeletingAcc
Summary: Instead of dying Zoycite is forced by Beryl to become a normal human. But she looses her memories, what happens when they start to return? American Version.


**A/N: **This fic takes place right after Zoycite's "death". The events in here will (for the most part) follow the American version of Sailor Moon. I'm also using the American names as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter 1:**

"Promise me one thing…" Zoycite murmured.

"Anything in all the world." Malachite replied.

"Promise me you'll never forget me." Zoycite looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Never," Malachite whispered. Zoycite rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her life fading fast. "Good bye my love," Malachite got to his feet with Zoycite in his arms. Despite the fact that Zoycite was fading, she knew that with Malachite she was safe…Her mind fell into darkness and her body soon followed. Malachite stood stone-faced as he did his best to hide his anguish.

** ? **

"Mary! Time to get up, you'll be late for school!' Mary sat bolt upright in bed. _Oh no, today is my first day of school…_She got out of bed and quickly donned her sailor fuku school uniform. Then she raced downstairs and out the door without saying good-bye to her aunt.

Mary couldn't remember anything before the two weeks which had just passed while she lay in bed sick. The earliest memory she had was of herself waking up in her bed and her Aunt Rose telling her that it was a shame she was so sick when she had just arrived. She rounded a corner and nearly crashed into another girl who looked as if she too would be late.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one!" the girl cried breathlessly.

"Right," Mary replied. They raced to the school-building just in time for Ms. Haruna to give them a long lecture (especially the other girl who was named Serena) on tardiness.

"Sit down both of you." The girls took their seats and Ms. Haruna went up to the front of the room. "Everyone, we have a new student in our midst Mary Anders who has come over to Japan from Germany. Please give her a warm welcome."

Mary got to her feet and was pleased with all of the attention. She found that she rather liked it, a lot. At last the applause died down and Ms. Haruna told Mary she could sit down. The woman droned on about the importance of using proper pronouns as Mary tried to work out her weird situation. She really had no memories before her two week stay at her aunt and uncle's house. She wasn't even sure her name was Mary, that was just what Aunt Rose called her. Who was she then?

"Mary?" the dark blonde haired girl looked up.

"Huh?" Ms. Haruna was looking down at her with a rather unpleasant expression on her face.

"I asked you a question," Mary sat up straighter and tried to look as if she had been paying attention. "What's the difference between 'who' and 'whom'?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Uh…." Mary wasn't sure.

"Please pay attention. Here in Japan students take their work more seriously than they do where you come from." Mary did her best to pay attention but her mind kept drifting off. She wished to fill in all the holes in her memory.

After school Mary returned home to find Aunt Rose knitting in a rocking chair by the big bay window in the living room.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mary made a face.

"Fine," she went up to her room and tossed her school bag on her bed. Sitting at her desk chair she looked at the magazines her Aunt had apparently put there. There was one entitled "All You Need To Know About Sailor V". The girl on the front looked vaguely familiar (and not in a good way). Mary felt like ripping up the magazine for some odd reason.

"Weird…" She pushed the Sailor V magazine aside and looked at the next one below it. There was an add for Slick Chic Beauty Salon on the front page. "That sounds nice….and they're hair-cuts are free too...hmm."

She cut out the Slic Chic add and placed it on top of the picture of Sailor V to hide it from view. She looked at the next magazine which showed a boy and girl with their arms around each other. Mary felt a pang of something….loss, yes _loss _that was what it was. She pushed away the stack of magazines and went to lie down on her bed. _How odd, I don't remember why I could possibly feel like this_. Mary felt drained (just like she had when she had been sick). She had felt so empty and alone. That was silly though, she wasn't alone she had Aunt Rose and Uncle Richard. She wasn't alone…and yet she was.

? 

The next day she found that she wasn't the only one feeling down. The girl she sat next to in writing class, Serena, looked miserable too. Her friends were standing around her talking about the hair salon when Mary walked up to them.

"Hey you guys," she said.

"Hi," all the girls replied (except Serena).

"Um…I'm Mary Anders." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Molly and these are Sarah, Kimberly and Crysta and my best friend Serena."

"Oh yeah, Serena and I were both late to class the first day of this week remember Serena?" Mary asked. Serena didn't respond she just moaned into her arms.

"Cheer up Serena." Molly smiled.

"So Mary you're new here right?" Crysta asked.

"Yeah, I transferred here from Germany two weeks ago." _But I can't remember Germany or anything, _Mary thought to herself.

"You don't have an accent," commented Kimberly.

"Yeah, right, I don't," Mary tried to laugh it off, she had no idea what a German accent sounded like. "Anyway any of you going to Slick Chic?" she asked. That was a good topic of discussion. Mary wasn't sure if she wanted to go her self, she was happy with her dark blonde hair in a pony-tale held in place with a green hair band.

"Oh yeah, Serena you need to come," Molly said, the other girls chimed in too.

"I don't know you guys," Serena muttered.

"Come on Serena it will be fun and besides there's a new girl here from Germany, Mary she wanst to go with us too. Won't that be just awesome?" Crysta asked.

"New girl?" Serena asked. She looked up at Mary and blinked.

"Hi," Mary smiled.

"You-you look familiar somehow…" Serena frowned.

"I've never met you before," Mary said, "by the way, I like your hair," Serena reached up and unconsciously ran her fingers over one of her two buns.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Molly asked, "We'll look like movie stars!" Serena just shook her head mutely and put it back down on her arms.

"Suit yourself," Molly sighed, "Normally she's much more cheerful." Mary nodded. The girls chit-chatted about school and their lives (Mary had to make up a few things because of memory loss).

? 

That afternoon Marry, Molly and the others went into Slic Chick. The other girls had convinced her to get her hair done even though she already liked her hairstyle.

"It's too bad Serena didn't come with us she'd normally love this," Molly insisted.

"Yeah," Crysta added. The hairstylist came over and had the girls sit down.

"How would you all like a nice steam treatment?" she said, "It will make your hair feel silky and soft."

"OK," all the girls chorused. She placed the steaming devices on their heads.

"I'll come and get you when it's ready."

? 

Serena and Mina entered Slick Chic. There were a large number of women already there getting their hair done.

"Come on Serena," Mina said brightly, "This will make you feel like a whole new you." Mina smiled. The hairstylist came over and introduced herself as Sally.

"I guess…" Serena said glumly. She sat down and Sally put the steamer on her head.

"There you go." Mina went to sit in the waiting area and ironically picked up a magazine about herself.

"Sailor V: The Lost City…haha," Mina smiled down at the picture of herself on the front cover.

"Your next," Mina looked up to see Sally standing in front of her.

"Oh I'm just waiting for someone." Sally looked momentarily disappointed.

"Oh that's ok, do you want to try our steamer treatment? It'll make your hair nice and silky soft." Mina thought about it for a moment.

"Why not," She put the Sailor V magazine aside and followed the hairstylist to a chair.

? 

Sally frowned down at her computer. _No not that one. _A large red X appeared over the picture of the piece of hair. Sally then analyzed another one. The machine beeped.

"So blondie over there is Sailor Moon." She smiled evilly.

? 

"Owww," Serena cried out, "This is really getting too _hot, _could somebody help me!" She shifted positions as her discomfort grew.

? 

"Transform and hand over the silver crystal," Mina stiffened. _This creep must be from the Negaverse! _"Transform and hand it over!" Sally grabbed the blonde girl and shook her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mina insisted.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl, I know you're Sailor Moon!" Sally snarled. Mina fought harder.

? 

Serena finally managed to get the steamer off her head and moved out of sight. _Oh no, that Negacreep thinks Mina is Sailor Moon! _"Moon Prism Power!" She promptly transformed into Sailor moon.

"Looking for me?" Sally looked up.

"So _you're _Sailor Moon," She transformed into her monstrous self and promptly started to attack Sailor Moon with her deadly hair accessories.

? 

Mary felt very dizzy. She openned her eyes and stared open mouthed at the scene in front of her. Two girls in rather short Sailor Fuku were fighting a large red monster complete with scissors and a rather nasty razor.

"What's going on…?" Mary wondered.

"The scouts are here!' Three more girls in variously colored Sailor fuku showed up. As Mary watched the mfight she got a powerful sense that she didn't like these girls one bit.

"Now Sailor Moon, Use your wand," said one of the girls. Sailor Moon raised a crescent want with a large silver crystal attached to it. Mary froze. _I've seen that before….I swear I have…_

** ? **

The next day Serena seemed to be in a much happier mood. She showed Mary the fun of video-games (though Mary strictly refused to play Sailor V). She and the other girls had a good time joking around and playing video games until Mary looked at her watch and pointed out that she probably should go home. She had studying to do.


End file.
